


To Be Brave

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Letter To Myself, Bravery, Essays, Pretentious, Recklessness, Trying to be Deep and Failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: There is a difference between being reckless and being brave.





	To Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new pen so I Wrote and this happened.

There is a difference between being reckless and being brave.

 

Simply stated, bravery has a purpose, while being reckless does not.

 

Bravery is staring down something that scares you, but facing it anyway, most commonly for the greater good. Being reckless is doing something dangerous, something you should most likely be scared of, and not having a reason.

 

Recklessness has ties to apathy; a reckless person cares not about the consequences of their actions. A brave person, however, would do the same thing  _because_ they care.

 

A reckless person jumps off a cliff because they want to jump off a cliff. A brave person jumps off a cliff because it helps them reach a goal or further their cause. A reckless person ignores authority figures because they believe it gives them more credibility or gravitas; a brave person disregards an authority figure because that figure promotes morals and actions they disagree with.

 

Do not mistake one for the other. Do not seek danger needlessly to prove yourself "brave". Instead, find a cause, find a purpose, and align yourself with it.

 

You'll find a reason to be brave soon enough.


End file.
